


Just Some Thief

by ravenclaw_ramblings



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Guy is a good friend, Swordfighting, but it's implied that they're close, i'll be honest, just guys being dudes, the ship is barely there, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings
Summary: Allan and Guy train together. After all, that's what friends do, isn't it?
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale & Guy of Gisborne
Kudos: 7





	Just Some Thief

“You need to block better.”

“You what?” Allan raised an eyebrow. “I blocked that just fine-”

“Fine?” Guy lowered the sword. “If you want to get killed, then yeah, that’s just fine. But I’m not sure I want you dead just yet.” 

“Oh, bugger off, Giz! I’ve done just fine for myself until now, haven’t I?”

“You want to try again then? And this time, I won’t hold back.”

Allan grinned. “You say that like I _need_ you to hold back.” Without warning, he raised the sword and charged for Guy. The man cursed, and rushed to defend himself. 

“What do you think you’re doing, you bloody lunatic?” Allan was still grinning, clearly enjoying scaring Guy. The swords clashed again, the sound filling the otherwise quiet air. 

“Well, no sane opponent is gonna warn you that he’s about to attack you, is he now? I’m being realistic.” Quite frankly, Guy wasn’t sure _Allan_ was completely sane right now. The idiot could have killed him. If Guy didn’t have the reflexes that he did, of course.

“Is this because I criticised your block?”

“You what? You think I’m bothered by that?”

“I don’t know. You seemed pretty upset.” Allan simply scoffed. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Allan?”

“I said it’s nothing.”

“But it’s not, is it?” Allan opted to make another strike instead of answering the question. Guy rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just sulking, like a child.”

“Oi! I’m not a child-”

“Really? Could have fooled me.” Now it was Guy’s turn to play the offensive.

“Well I’m sorry, Mr Know-It-All.”

“Oh, we’re going there?”

“I guess we are. You know, not everyone gets the best teachers in England to show them how to defend themselves. Some people have to teach themselves. _Sometimes,_ it’s the difference between life and death-” 

_Ah. So that’s what it was._

“You want to elaborate?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I think you do-”

“Look, I said no-”

“ _Allan_.” There was a firmness in Guy’s voice, one that prompted Allan to put down the sword. “You can talk to me.”

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“You don’t exactly have much other choice, do you?” Allan sighed, though it was more of a resigned, frustrated huff than a sigh.

“I just- I don’t belong here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not some fancy lord, or some powerful general. I’m just some thief who’s been lucky to live as long as I have.” Guy sat down, and motioned for Allan to take a seat beside him.

“That’s not true.”

“It is. You know it is.” Allan looked at the ground, knowing Guy wouldn’t like what he had to say. “At least before I felt like I could blend in a little. You can’t exactly stick out like a sore thumb when you all steal for a living.”

“You miss it.” Allan caught the disappointment in the other man’s voice. 

“At least I didn’t feel like everyone looked at me as though I was less worth than the dirt on their shoes.”

“I know how you feel-” Allan scoffed.

“Like hell you do.”

“I’m serious. When the Sheriff first took me in, I felt like an outsider too. Just some scrawny kid who’d spent the last few years on the run.”

“You? On the run? I find that hard to believe. How’d you end up in that mess?”

“It’s a long story. The point is, look where I am now. You can make a place for yourself. And anyway, you’ve got an ace up your sleeve that I never had.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Guy grinned.

“Me.” 


End file.
